Outdoor cabinets that house electronic equipment and connection panels are generally known in the art. The connection panel (sometimes referred to as a feeder-distribution interface), within the cabinet, is used to connect subscriber lines to provider lines directly, or in parallel or serial, with terminals of certain electronic equipment also within the cabinet, such as surge protectors, switches, servers, etc.
In some conventional cabinets, the electronic equipment includes a fuel cell power backup system. A fuel cell, such as a hydrogen fuel cell, combines hydrogen fuel and oxygen from the air to generate electricity. The fuel cell cabinet and components of the fuel cell cabinet may require explosion proof certification/approval of each component, which may increase the costs and complexity associated with deploying and operating these cabinets.